Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus configured to edit a table region in an image.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 3 illustrates an example of a scanned image. This scanned image may be desired to be edited in some cases. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-094760 discloses an editing function of the scanned image.
Specifically, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-094760, a table region constituted by a plurality of ruled lines is identified from the scanned image, and character recognition of a character inside the table region is further performed. In addition, vectorization of the respective ruled lines constituting the table region is performed.
Subsequently, while the scanned image is displayed on a left window, a vectorization result and a recognized character are displayed on a right window (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-094760).
When a user performs character editing on this right window, the above-described identified table region is deleted from the left window. Subsequently, a table to which the character after the editing is added is generated, and the generated table is displayed on the left window.
According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-094760, in a case where the identified table region includes the ruled line of the cell, the ruled line of the scanned image is also deleted.